dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Living Armor
Living Armor is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Living Armors are huge animated pieces of armors, haunted by an ominous blue light emanating from the cracks of their armor. It is said that they are a collection of souls who have died holding grudges or regrets, manifested into a single physical entity of sorrow and rage. They will not stop, even if the armor binding them is destroyed. Living Armors can utilize advanced sword techniques and are not limited by conventional means, capable of wielding a sword modeled after Saving Grace in just one hand and a shield similar to Dragon's Faith in the other. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Fae-Silver Plate *Phantom Orb *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 *Rift Crystals Tactics (Offensive) *Weak against Holy enchantments and weapons (such as Ascalon, Heaven's key, Totem mace, Dwells in light, Cursed light, etc). Holy enchantments from Mages and Sorcerors will usually wear off while you are still fighting the Living armor and will need to be recast. The Perpetuation augment can extend your enchantments. * Immune to all debilitations (Blind, Torpor, Silence, Poison, Lowered defense, etc). * Magic Archers possess the fastest and easiest skills to dispatch Living Armors, namely the Sixfold/Ninefold bolt. ** Magick Archers can hurt both the armor and the spectral aura with just their bow. ** Ninefold Bolt is good for dealing with them in open areas and can hit the Living Armor when its blocking (The first arrow hits the shield while the following 8 hit the back). ** Shadowshackle/Shadowsnare can slow them down, but not lock it in place due to its size. ** Ricochet Hunter can quickly whittle down its Health in narrow corridors. *Striders: Brainsplitter skill with Heaven's key daggers is very effective. * Rangers: A clean shot to the shield or head with Mighty Bend can send it flying backwards. * Assassins: Hide on an elevated area and funnel them by lure them to the edge. Use Masterful Kill and get behind them, an immediate shot with Mighty Bend to the shield or head can cause them to take massive fall damage. * Dagger wielding vocations can utilize Hundred Kisses on it's back and then use dodge when it attacks to get behind it again. Another good tactic is to use Cutting Wind because frontal attacks force it to block while back attacks deal damage. * Mages and Sorcerers can constantly attack it from the front with light attacks, compelling to block the totally harmless attacks and leave itself open to attack by pawns. ** Another tactic but can only be used once its armor is torn off. Spells with high knockback power such as High Comestion or High Frigor or High Maelstrom will raise it upwards and leave it momentarily vulnerable or inflict fall damage, even score an easy kill provided the ideal height. ** High Frigor itself does good damage against Living armor. * Curative-type magicks will damage the Living Armor. *The head is a weak point. *Its armor can be broken off during battle once the Living Armor's health reaches around half and reveal a ghostly inner "aura" which can only be damaged by magic, similar to that of other ghostly apparitions. **A physical vocation will deal little damage to the ghostly aura unless they have an enchanted weapon, preferably with Holy. Tactics (Defensive) * Recruit pawns with Holy enchanted weapons to help against Living Armors. * Living Armors will block many attacks, so try attacking from the rear to avoid the shield. It will use Shield Strike against players who use constant frontal attacks in close quarters. * Their shields are so big sometimes they cause hit-box detection problems, often nullifying parts of multi-hit attacks that were supposed to damage it. Thus the best window of opportunity to inflict damage is when they have just finished an attack or when busy with pawns. * Living Armor have a very high knockdown stat ; The Instant Reset skill will quickly bring the Arisen back to their feet, and use the dodge roll to avoid its attacks. * The Sanctuary augment is the most valuable defensive augment in the game. It will reduce damage taken by 50% when the Arisen is in danger, and can save the Arisen's life. * Luring it to the edge of a cliff and knocking them over will quickly end the fight. Living Armor take considerably amplified fall damage. High Frigor and Mighty Bend work well for this purpose. * Take caution if fighting them near an edge of a cliff as they can end up throwing players off of it with their sword thrust attack. * Occasionally the Living Armor will disengage from the fight and walk away. This allows the Arisen to heal and save the game with the damage inflicted on the Living Armor intact. References *Official Capcom Living Armor page (Japanese) Category:Ghosts Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Undead